Recordándote
by may95
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando olvidas lo que un día fuiste, lo que un día tuviste? ¿Estás conforme con tu nueva vida? La vida monótona de Kari está a punto de dar un vuelco, para meterse de lleno en la vida de un famoso cantante, que parece guardar un gran secreto... [Yamakari, Takari, Taiora y algo de Sorato]
1. 01 Hikari

Sábado, 11pm.

Tumbada en la cama miraba al horizonte… ¿Era eso lo que me esperaba el resto de mi vida? Monotonía, vacío, silencio… mezclado con un suave aroma a café. Veía mi vida pasar, minuto a minuto y nada cambiaba, todo seguía igual que los días anteriores y el tiempo parecía cada vez correr más despacio, tanto que a veces casi podía sentir como éste simplemente retrocedía. Cerraba los ojos pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas durante horas para por fin, dormirme sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Recuerdo la última charla que tuve con mi hermano antes de marcharme.

- ¿Te gustaría enamorarte? – Dijo.

- No quiero enamorarme, quiero que me enamoren.

Pero eso no era tan fácil como sonaba… ¿Quién podría tener la suficiente paciencia para soportar a una persona como yo, tan solitaria, tan mía…? La única persona que alguna vez me soportó más que cualquier otra estaba tan lejos en mi memoria que su nombre sonaba como el de un desconocido, como cuando conoces a alguien una noche y esa misma noche, tras un par de horas no consigues recordar su nombre y posiblemente no lo necesites recordar pues nunca más lo volverás a ver.

Esa persona ya no era más que un vago recuerdo, una sombra que por más que quisiera adivinar sus facciones me era casi imposible. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en una persona que no recordaba? Echaba de menos lo que sentía en ese entonces, aunque esos sentimientos también estaban borrosos, me costaba distinguir si lo que sentí fue bueno o fue malo, o una mezcla de las dos o posiblemente ninguna de ellas. Melancolía.

Llevaba una buena vida, trabajo, amigos… Pero aun así me faltaba algo, eso no era lo que la Hikari de siete años imaginaba. Y la hikari de siete años de mi interior era la que hacía que esos sentimientos me retorcieran y retorcieran por dentro a pesar de tener todo lo que una mujer de veintiséis años, recién graduada, pudiera desear.

Los domingos, eran igual de monótonos que el resto de días, dormir hasta tarde, comer algo de comida basura, limpiar y volver a dormir. Hacía tres meses que esa había sido mi rutina y cada día que pasaba me costaba aún más levantarme de la cama. Y cuanto más me costaba levantarme más pensaba en mi hermano. Él era la única persona por la que aún no había acabado loca, porque aunque no le veía desde hacía años sabía que estaba pensando en mí cada vez que podía, porque él era así, no cambiaría ni aunque pasaran cien años. Quería que él estuviera a mi lado pero era imposible, tenía una familia que mantener, una familia que cuidar y una esposa maravillosa que le daba más amor del que yo podría darle (por el hecho de que somos hermanos).

Lunes por la mañana, me levanto para ir a trabajar.

Me había costado levantarme, pero aun así lo había hecho, me había vestido, me había puesto la mejor cara falsa que tenía y tras tomar el café que había aromatizado aquel apartamento, subí a mi coche rumbo a mi lugar de trabajo. El café supo menos amargo que de costumbre… ¿Era esa la señal de que iba a ser un buen día? ¿De qué mi vida podía cambiar?

* * *

><p>Vale, sé que tengo abandonadas dos historias pero no puedo evitar tener nuevas en la cabeza y querer publicarlas y skasd.. Ya sabéis. Espero que os guste esta historia nueva que he empezado, yo por mi parte, no paro de escribir, así que esta historia puede llegar a ser la historia que con más amor he escrito, por eso agradecería que me comentarais que tal y me dierais ganas de seguir publicando :B<p> 


	2. 02 Yamato

Una caricia, un beso, mis manos bailaban por su cuerpo como profesionales de la danza, recorría todo el escenario con mis dedos, besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo hábilmente hasta que conseguí subir el telón. Me aparté para poder coger mi vaso y darle otro trago, estaba amargo, el alcohol que acababa de ingerir quemaba mi garganta, la chica que tenía en mi sofá me miró y puso mala cara, me encontraba mal y ese último trago al frío whisky no ayudó demasiado.

Desperté al día siguiente tirado en el suelo de mi apartamento, a mi lado había un charco de lo que claramente era vómito, olía solamente al alcohol de la noche anterior y en la habitación no había resto de la chica de anoche.

- Ya era hora de que te despertaras, hoy tienes una entrevista… - La persona que acababa de entrar en mi habitación abrió la ventana, la luz del sol quemaba las retinas de mi ojos, solté un quejido leve. – Necesitamos promocionar tu nueva canción o te acabarás arruinando, los últimos escándalos no han ayudado a tu imagen… Deben ver que te has recuperado, que eres una persona nueva… - Esa misma persona, mientras hablaba abría mi armario, rebuscaba en él para tirar un conjunto de ropa sobre mi cama, claramente deshecha. Se fue para regresar a los poco segundos con artilugios de limpieza y así poder recoger el vómito que había a mi lado, en todo ese tiempo yo no me había podido mover y ni siquiera había conseguido abrir los ojos.

- ¿A qué hora es? – Atiné a decir, mientras forzaba a uno de mis ojos a que se abriera y así pudiera mirar a mi interlocutor.

- Dentro de dos horas, pero el viaje en coche hasta el estudio es de una hora, así que date prisa. – Me tendió una mano para levantarme, mano que yo rechacé pues podía levantarme solo con el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

- ¿Has leído las preguntas que te harán? ¿Sabes lo que debes responder? – Dijo mientras abría la ventana de mi cuarto y se encendía un cigarrillo. Aún no me acostumbraba a ver a mi hermano menor fumar, aún me parecía algo violento y me daban ganas de arrancarle el cigarro de la boca aunque yo no fuera el indicado pues posiblemente ese era el ejemplo que le había dado.

- Que me he desintoxicado, que todo bien, vida sana, que vuelvo a componer ¿No?

- Recuerda sonar convincente, aunque no sea verdad, recuerda que todo depende de esta entrevista. – Apagó el cigarrillo a medio fumar y me miró –Voy a preparar café, no tardes en bajar.

Me froté la frente con dos dedos, me dolía la cabeza. Fui yo quien eligió esa vida, quién eligió la música por encima de todo, pero desde que empecé a beber, desde que probé las drogas, aquel mundo soñado se me quedaba grande. Pero necesitaba las drogas, necesitaba algo que me hiciese recuperar la inspiración, algo que me hiciese recordar la razón por la que elegí la música y abandoné todo lo demás… pero por mucho que lo intentaba no aparecía. Simplemente desperté un día y se había ido, la inspiración se esfumó como el humo del cigarro de mi hermano y por más que la busqué, esta no estaba en ningún lado. Debía mentir a todo el mundo, yo ya no componía, ni siquiera disfrutaba cantar, me faltaba algo.


	3. 03 Yamato conoce a Hikari

Un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos…

Contaba cada minuto que mi hermano se retrasaba, habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que se fue a por el coche y aún no aparecía. Todo era más fácil cuando estaba en la cima, el chófer siempre estaba en la puerta en el momento justo, en la puerta de casa habían fans pendientes de si salía o no y la seguridad abundaba a mi alrededor y ahora estaba solo, en la puerta del edificio de mi hermano, esperando que viniera con su coche personal…

Si no hubiera sido por mi hermano posiblemente ahora estaría muerto o en algún hospital. Cuando perdí mi reputación me abandonaron todos a mi alrededor, mi manager simplemente se desentendió de mí en cuanto me metieron el centro de desintoxicación, y con la marcha de mi manager perdí todas las ventajas y servicios que él me podía ofrecer.

Subí al coche tan solo paró frente mía, me abroché el cinturón y miré a mi hermano, se le notaba cansado. Desde entonces él se había convertido en mi manager y trataba de conseguir que superara todo aquello, iba de aquí para allá, hablaba con discográficas, hablaba con la tele y todo para volver a darme la fama que tenía, para tratar de devolverme la vida que tenía. Se alegró incluso más que yo cuando una discográfica nos ofreció firmar con ella. Y ahora parecía que todo empezaba a avanzar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>El aire fresco golpeaba mi cara, mi escritorio situado al lado de uno de los grandes ventanales de la oficina era el mejor sitio para trabajar. El trabajo como secretaría no era muy complicado, llevaba la agenda del señor Minamoto al día, ordenaba sus papeles, le ayudaba a redactar y recibía sus llamadas antes que él, trabajaba menos de ocho horas al día por bastante más que el sueldo medio establecido y mi relación con el jefe era notablemente buena. Las mañanas avanzaban despacio, tomaba un par de cafés a lo largo de éstas y preparaba alguno para mi Jefe, algunos días asistía a reuniones en su lugar porque era un señor ocupado y tenía la suficiente confianza en mí para mandarme en su lugar. Paseaba por el estudio para comunicar cambios y decisiones de última hora y atendía a los trabajadores quejicas que él no quería soportar.<p>

Esa mañana era la típica mañana del último caso. Una de las presentadoras de un programa de los que emitíamos cada mañana se había puesto enferma, debía cancelar todas las entrevistas o conseguir un reemplazo en menos de una hora. Llamé al señor Minamoto, pero éste estaba reunido y no podría atenderme, así que tuve que arreglármelas yo sola.

- ¿No puedes hacerlo sola? – Dije, pero la presentadora negó.

- La mitad de las entrevistas se las preparo ella, no me dará tiempo a prepararlas a mí y posiblemente todo salga fatal, recuerda que es en directo.

Revolví los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y suspiré. Yo había preparado esas entrevistas y me las sabía, pero era obvio que no tenía aspecto de presentadora, que yo no podría hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos la entrevista sin que se vea el presentador? – Comento mi jefe en cuanto llegó, se había enterado a medias, pero supo enseguida conseguir una solución. – Tú harás las entrevistas, Hikari, pero no se verá tu cara. ¿Qué te parece?

La idea me molestaba, si hubiera querido ser presentadora habría estudiado para eso, pero no podía negarme, ya que era una petición desde arriba. Asentí con la cabeza mirando el reloj, quedaban quince minutos para que empezara el programa y tanto la presentadora como yo debíamos pasar por maquillaje antes de empezar a grabar.

* * *

><p>El camerino que me habían asignado era pequeño, pequeñísimo comparado con los camerinos que solían asignarme cuando era uno de los mejores cantantes del país. Me senté en la silla y miré la hora, en menos de diez minutos me llamarían para comenzar la entrevista. Leí la hoja de preguntas que me habían preparado, aunque le dijera a mi hermano que había preparado las respuestas, lo cierto era que ni siquiera había mirado la hoja. Estaba desganado, una parte de mí quería volver a ser lo que era y la otra quería simplemente volver a ser un crío con sueños e ilusiones.<p>

Salí del camerino en cuanto mi hermano se asomó a la puerta, me habían llamado y debía salir.

Habían preparado un par de sillas y detrás de mí, un fondo azul. Me senté en la silla y miré alrededor esperando ver a mi entrevistadora. Me explicaron que hubieron cambios de última hora y que detrás de mí proyectarían imágenes de mi carrera artística mientras respondía a las preguntas, retocaron un poco mi maquillaje y finalmente la persona que me iba a entrevistar se sentó frente a mí, parecía seria.

Lo cierto es que me quedé embobado un par de segundos mirando a aquella chica, era preciosa pero estaba seria, como enfadada. Trató de sonreír para mí pero se notaba que esa no era una sonrisa verdadera. Nadie excepto yo pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle, no pude dejar de observarla durante toda la entrevista, cada uno de sus gestos me parecía maravilloso. De vez en cuando pasaba la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos y poder hacer otras de sus preguntas, era sexy. Su nombre, que me dijo antes de comentar la entrevista daba vueltas por mi cabeza como un pájaro, revoloteando de aquí para allá. Hikari, Hikari, Hikari.

Una vez respondí todas las preguntas, ella hizo una leve reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse. Actúe casi sin pensarlo, mi mano sujetaba su brazo con algo de fuera, reteniéndola. Me quedé mirándola como ella lo hacía durante un par de segundos, con curiosidad.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – Dijo, sonriendo como lo hizo durante toda la entrevista, con esa sonrisa falsa que ni parecía suya.

- ¿Me darías tu número? – Contesté. Estaba nervioso aunque esa no era la primera vez que le pedía el número a alguien, tenía miedo del rechazo, esa persona era diferente… Necesitaba conocerla.

- No creo que eso sea profesional… - Sentenció y se liberó de mi agarre hábilmente, volviendo a hacer una reverencia antes de finalmente marcharse.

Salí tras ella pero había desaparecido entre la multitud, no sabía hacia donde había ido, no sabía dónde podía estar, sólo sabía que trabajaba en aquél estudio. Volví al camerino, mi hermano no estaba en ningún lado, así que simplemente le esperé, sin cambiarme, sin hacer nada, estático.


End file.
